To things of a thing
by Moonkitten69
Summary: Yuna,Rikku,Paine and a couple other girls are all just ordinary high school girls until a new girl moves there and then the fun begins. Yuna and Tidus sort of have maybe some difficulties but maybe everything will work out. R&R plz! I suck at summeries


Hey everyone its Jess here.... again. This could be one of my  
last fics I ever write so just review and tell me if ya like it or if ya  
hate it...also if I should continue to write. Now on to the fic. By the way  
Theodore theres a not for you at the end.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFX-2 characters  
or the song by 3 Days Grace so don't bug me bout it.  
Chapter 1: I hate everything  
about you  
Yuna and Tidus were walking around the school after Tidus  
had eaten his lunch. Yuna didn't eat of corse.... she just wasn't hungry.  
"So what happened?" asked Yuna as she took a step away from him. "What do  
you mean?" Tidus asked glancing to the side to look at her. "About your  
dad." Said Yuna as she walked over to the wall and leaned against it.  
Tidus stopped and stood right in front of her. He was about two feet away  
from her. "He had a minor heart attack. Oh and about the dance Saturday I  
can't go with you." He said. "Okay." Said Yuna as she pushed herself up  
against the wall. The 10 minute bell rang. "Well I have to go." Said Yuna  
as she looked down the hall for Rikku. "Kay." He said walking away. He got  
about 10 feet away when he turned around. "Yuna can I walk with you? I  
still have to tell you something." He said. "Uh sure." Said Yuna as she  
walked over to him.  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Yuna grabbed her books from off the bench outside her class then  
went inside.  
"So what did you talk about?" asked Rikku in a low whisper.  
Paine and Mel looked at her eagerly. Mel sits in front of Yuna and Paine  
right across from Mel. Rikku sits right across from Yuna. "Nothing. He just  
can't go to the dance with me." Said Yuna as they pretended to go back to  
work. "Why the hell not?" asked Paine. "His dad won't let him." Said Yuna  
with a sigh. "Right." Said Mel and Rikku at the same time. "Its not a big  
deal." Said Yuna.  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Yuna got home that night around six and made diner then went to bed when  
Tidus called. "Hello?" asked Yuna when she picked up the phone. "Is Yuna  
there?" he asked. "Its me." She replied. "What's wrong?" he asked sounding  
concerned. "Nothing. I'm just tired." Said Yuna walking out of her bedroom  
and into the kitchen. "Oh. Hey Yuna?" he asked. "Yeah?" she asked. "Can I  
talk to you during lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure." She said as she  
looked in the fridge. "Okay." He said. "Sure." Said Yuna closing the fridge  
and walking back to her bedroom. "Well I'm going to go and Yuna get some  
rest." He said. "Sure. Bye." Said Yuna as she hung up and crawled into bed.  
Only when I start to think about  
it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
The first four hours of the day went pretty fast and when lunch came  
around Yuna was walking to the gas station when Tidus ran up to her. "Hey  
Yuna." He said. "Oh hey." She replied. "You getting food for you and Rikku  
I see." He said smiling a bit. "Yeah you want something? I'll get it for  
you." She said holding up a ten dollar bill. "sure." He said. So the went  
in the door and got the food. Yuna got a sprite remix and some pixie sticks  
(for herself) and for Rikku she got a Pepsi and gum. Tidus got a gaderage.  
As they were walking back to the school Yuna pulled out the pixie sticks.  
"Ya want any?" she asked looking at him. "Sure. Oh did you know that I'm  
going to the dance with Amanda?" he asked as he was handed about seven  
orange pixie sticks. "Oh." She said as she pulled out a blue pixie and  
opened it up then opened her sprite remix and dumped the pixie stick into  
her soda. "Yum." She mumbled to herself. Tidus looked her and then smiled  
as he put all of the pixie sticks in his drink. "Oh you bet it is." He said  
as he took a drink of it. "Huh sorry I was ignoring you." She said as she  
looked at him. He laughed at that then took another drink of his drink.  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven' t missed you yet  
School was out and Yuna was walking around her yard as she looked at the  
front door to her house. She was expecting her parents to come out side and  
yell at her for her oh-so-perfect performance in gym class when she had  
sprained her ankle yet again. But when that hadn't happened she went inside  
and ran into her room. She shut her door and sat on her bed. She took the  
phone and decided to call Rikku. When thoughts of Tidus came to her. 'Oh  
man why do I have to like him and why the hell does he have to go with her!  
Shes got a boyfriend and he'll spaz and I'll just oh man I'll just not go.'  
She thought.  
Only when I start to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Mel were all hanging out at lunch on Friday and  
talking about what they were going to wear at the dance. "I think I'll wear  
my dark blue dress." Said Mel. "If it's the one you bought when you were  
with me and Yunie go ahead...its strapless and I bet all the guys'll be all  
over you like always." Said Rikku. "Don't the guys drool over us enough?"  
asked Paine. "Yeah but a little more attention won't kill." Said Yuna as  
she started to giggle. Rikku, Paine and Mel burst out laughing. Tidus  
walked past as the girls were laughing about another thing that someone  
said. "YUNA!" yelled Rikku as she started to laugh even harder. Yuna  
turned a bright red as she looked around and saw Tidus walking back over by  
them. "Well that's interesting enough." Said Paine as she looked around.  
"Hey Ali should be coming over here unless she ditched us to go spy on  
someone." Said Rikku looking around. "Yunie he's coming." Mumbled Mel as  
she tapped Yuna on the right arm. "He is?" asked Yuna turning around to see  
if it was true. Sure enough he was walking over to them. "This is great."  
Said Paine as she tried to suppress a laugh. "No its not." Said Yuna. "Uh  
oh. Something happened and now Yunie is angry at him." Said Rikku.  
"Whatever." Said Yuna as she walked away to go find Wakket and Ali. "Hey  
wait for me!" yelled Rikku as she ran after Yuna.  
The last part of the day was oh so interesting for the girls. Yuna  
ran around getting people to write all over her pants and had gotten many  
people to do it. She got Mel to sign as well as Ali...and for those of you  
who know me I know two people with the name of Ali. One is one of my best  
friends and its spelt Ali and the other is just so.... I can't say what she  
is.... But its spelt Ally.  
As the girls were walking home from school and talking about what was  
going on that weekend Yuna looked around and when her friend Nate walked  
past he looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to sign my pants too?"  
she asked looking at him and pulling a blue marker out of her pocket and  
holding it out so he could take it if he wanted to. "Sure." He said taking  
the marker and looking at her. "Uh..." she looked down at her legs that were  
full of signatures and when she finally found a spot for him to sign she  
pointed to it. "Kay." He said as he bent down to sign. It was on her right  
leg down by the bottom of her pants and almost by the ground. Rikku and Mel  
started to laugh as Yuna started to fall over. Ali walked over to try to  
help Yuna balance. The girls got to Yuna's house and then threw all of  
their stuff on the floor of her bedroom then ran to the kitchen.  
"Hey Yunie why are you taking so long?" asked Ali as she looked  
over her shoulder to see the girl as they started to run around in the  
house. "Oh I'm not changing yet. I'm going to stretch so I don't injure  
myself like I do all the time while dancing." Said Yuna as she started to  
stretch. "I see." Said Ali. "She wants to be ready for anything." Said Mel.  
Yuna nodded at this comment knowing what Mel ment by that. Rikku giggled.  
Paine looked at Rikku then looked at Mel. "Why on earth would Yuna want to  
dance with anyone?" asked Paine joking around. Yuna and Mel started to  
laugh. "Hey we've only got an hour left so ha!" said Rikku looking at the  
alarm clock.  
Only when I start to think  
about you  
I know only when you start  
to think about me  
Do you know  
The girls walked into the room as the songs started to play. Yuna  
looked around and saw the girl that Tidus had brought to this dance as she  
ran over to them all. "Oh man." Mumbled Rikku as she rolled her eyes. "Be  
nice." Said Yuna as she just kept walking. "Easy for you to say!" the girl  
shouted behind her. "Wonder what that was about." Said Mel sarcastically.  
Yuna giggled.  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Tidus walked up to Yuna and the others ran off. "Hey you want to talk?"  
he asked. "what's there to talk about?" she asked looking for any sign of  
her friends that just up and left her. "Us." He said as he pulled her  
closer to him. "No. There is no us. You see there is only a you and Amanda.  
If there was an us I'll let you know." She said as she pulled away from him  
trying to make herself sound as though her feelings were not what they  
were.  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
"Yuna can't we dance?" he asked. "One dance." She said as she started  
to dance. Rikku and the others started dancing too. Only they weren't so  
close to Yuna and Tidus.  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
After the song ended Tidus kissed Yuna on the cheek and she quickly  
walked away.  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
No Theodore I don't hate you and the Tidus is not you he is Tyler....well  
that's who I wanted him to be for the fic that's all. Though call Ally and  
ask her what I did on Saturday night at the dance. You'll be really angry  
and I'm stupid for doing it but you know that's how I am so....well to  
everyone else hit that button and tell me if you hate my fic and me or  
whatever. Yeah I'm saying that flames are okay. 


End file.
